hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bring Mandy
Bring Mandy is a parody duo. Background They were originally started as a tribute band to singer Amanda O'Brian, but they decided to then make their own songs and use Amanda and her songs to make "funny and true versions of her songs". Members When they were a tribute act, touring and singing Amandas songs, there was 4 of them. Vanessa Loi, Lauren Cax, Katie Balut, and Christina Dillen. When they decided to become a "parody act", Lauren and Vanessa both left the group. When they got signed up, Lauren joined the group again. She left after the first album and said that she would now concentrate on her own serious singing career. Success The band was an instant success. At the same time, a similiar Ashley tribute band - BriAsh, was also doing well. Christina said at the time, "the O'Brian twins are so famous. They can be pretty bratty though, I love them but people probably like them getting made a fool of sometimes!". First Album, "Stripes", and singles. Their first album was released in early 2010. The lead single from the album was "Red & Yellow (Stripes)". The full title was censored by JVC Records, but they didn't change the lyrics. With the censored version, where the censored word is, they would say the word "Little", so it became "Red and Yellow, Little Stripes". The song was an instant hit, which is when the band became famous. Their debut album was renamed to "Stripes" from "We R Bring Mandy" after the major success of the song. The album had more singles that all did well, all got into the top 30, only one didn't make it into the top 20 chart. "Mummas in the Jungle", "Pole Up Da", "Bring Land", "Behind Your Back", and "Always Right" were their album singles. Apart from Red & Yellow Stripes, Pole Up Da also made it to number one. Second Album As soon as the first album was released, they began recording their second album. In Spring 2010, they released their second album, this time called "Stories of Adnama", Amanda spelt backwards. The lead single was this time "Amanda Has A", again having to be censored. One other single made it to the top 5, getting to number two. They released 2 other songs, which reached number 16 and number 19. Third Album In October 2011, the duo announced that their third album would be out by December that year. The album was called "Childhood". Katie said, "it is basically based on the way Amanda grew up. But we can't keep doing all Amanda songs, so we changed it a bit, we made this new character and we based the album on her. She was just in the same kind of situation and lifestyle as Amanda was and is." The lead single, "Sophie is Born" was released and reached number 4. The next single, "Make Me Famous" got to number one and was a huge hit. Fourth Album In August 2012, they announced that fans could expect a new album by the end of the year. Christina said, "like Katie said before, it can't all concentrate around Amanda. So we have created this new kind of character and based her on Amanda in a way. But the album is more grown up, like Make Me Famous was, it's just a bit more dancey and the lyrics aren't as playfully dumb as before. We're really excited about it." The album was released in November 2012 and titled "Myrtle". The album has two successful singles. Fifth Album In January 2013, after two months of touring, Bring Mandy began recording their new album. The album, Mrs Mandy, was confirmed for release on July 27th 2013. Awards They won "Best Comedy Song" for their first single.